L'échange
by windam
Summary: Si Harry potter n'étais pas Harry Potter...mais plutôt quelqu'un d'autre, sans même le savoir.... s.v.p. r/r ^-^ plus j'ai de rewiews.. plus j'écrit vite.... je sais c du chantage mais... ca marche
1. Le livre

L'Ã©change  
  
chapitre-1  
  
Une visite inattendue  
  
En apparence la vie semblais s'Ã©couler paisiblement dans la famille Dudley... une vie calme et surtout parfaitement normale insistaient' il. Pourtant, dans la plus petite chambre de la maison, assoupis dans un vieux lit, dormais un jeune homme que l'on pouvait difficilement qualifier de normal. Qui est t'il... pour prÃ©tendre Ãªtre a ce point anormal... son nom est Harry Potter. Ce simple nom suffirais a vous expliquer tout si vous Ã©tiez de notre monde, mais comme vous n'Ãªtes pas l'un des notre je vais devoir vous donner quelque renseignement supplÃ©mentaires sur ce garÃ§on.  
  
Dans notre monde, il y eu un jour un homme puissant qui dÃ©cida d'embrasser le cotÃ© sombre de la magie (et oui, ca existe la magie ) oh, il n'Ã©tait pas le seul... mais ce sorcier Ã©tait puissant, assez pour semer la terreur et l'insÃ©curitÃ© dans le cÅ"ur de chaque sorcier ou sorciÃ¨re de notre monde. ( Les autres vous me demandez, il n'y en a pas... nous somme tous sorcier. ) Chaque sorcier le moindrement puissant se voyais offrir deux choix, offrir sa loyautÃ© Ã  ce sorcier dons je n'ose pas prononcer le nom... ou mourir. Vous allez me demander quel est le rapport avec ce garÃ§on je sais... attendez un peu ca vas venir. Je disais donc... 2 choix jurer loyautÃ© a vous savez qui et devenir ce que nous appelons un " mangemort " ou mourir. La faÃ§on favorite de ces sorcier pour donner la mort est un sort appelÃ© " avada quÃ©davra " un sort dont l'usage est considÃ©rÃ© comme impardonnable qui condamne quiconque l'utilise Ã  une sentence de prison Ã  vie dans Azcaban. (une prison pour sorcier... rien qu'a en parler j'en ai froid dans le dos... bbrrrr cette prison est gardÃ©e par des crÃ©ature vous enlevant tous souvenir agrÃ©able ne vous laissant que des mauvais souvenirs en vous retirant jusqu'Ã  la volontÃ© de vivre, on finit rapidement par devenir fou. ) je disais donc que ce sort Ã©tais mortel et que personne... absolument personne n'as jamais survÃ©cus Ã  ce sort ou a ce sorcier dont je ne prononcerais pas le nom. Personne sauf ce garÃ§on qui auras bientÃ´t quinze ans. Ce n'est pas tout... non seulement il y a survÃ©cus mais il a renvoyÃ© le sort a vous savez le rÃ©duisant Ã  presque rien, et ce n'Ã©tais qu'un bÃ©bÃ© quand c'est arrivÃ©. Il Ã  Ã©tÃ© placÃ© chez son oncle et sa tante ou il a vÃ©cu 10 annÃ©e ( pas trÃ¨s heureuses d'ailleurs considÃ©rant qu'ils le dÃ©testaient ) a l'Ã¢ge de onze ans il appris Ã  son grand bonheur qu'il Ã©tais sorcier et qu'il poursuivrais ses Ã©tude Ã  l'Ã©minent collÃ¨ge de Poudlard ( une Ã©cole de sorcellerie trÃ¨s rÃ©putÃ©e, c'est d'ailleurs Ã  cet Ã©tablissement que j'ai fait mes Ã©tudes.) par aprÃ¨s il affronta de nouveaux ce sorcier ( Il gagnas bien sur... sinon il serais mort et je doute qu'il dormirais dans son lit. ) mais ce serais trop long Ã  raconter et je ne veux pas Ã©crire un roman sur son passÃ©. VoilÃ  en rÃ©sumÃ© pourquoi il est cÃ©lÃ¨bre dans notre monde.  
  
Retour Ã  l'histoire... je disais donc qu'il dormais aussi paisiblement qu'il le pouvais considÃ©rant les ronflement assourdissant de son oncle et du fils de celui-ci. la nuit Ã©tais claire... et le ciel sans nuage. Sous la lumiÃ¨re d'une lune presque pleine un chien courais le long du trottoir Ã  grande vitesse, comme si il avais la mord au trousse... oh un chien normal... rien de trÃ¨s exceptionnel il Ã©tais grand et noir avec un pelage doux et lustrÃ© reflÃ©tants la lumiÃ¨re des Ã©toiles... cependant si on le regardais un dÃ©tail attirais immÃ©diatement l'attention, il portais un livre dans sa gueule. Un gros livre avec une reliure de cuir visiblement usÃ©e par le temps. Le chien ne s'arrÃªta qu'une foie arrivÃ© face Ã  la maison ou dormaient Harry, son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. C'est Ã  ce moment qu'il fit une chose que l'on peux qualifiÃ©e d'extraordinaire, voire d'impossible si on ne connais pas le monde de la magie. Rapidement ses membres s'allongÃ¨rent, se transformÃ¨rent et se dÃ©formÃ¨rent jusqu'Ã  ce qu'il ne ressemble plus Ã  un chien mais bien Ã  un homme. Ses vÃªtements Ã©taient usÃ©s et il Ã©tais visiblement affamÃ© mais c'Ã©tait bien un homme.  
  
Il traversa la pelouse "normale" et bien entretenue et commenÃ§a Ã  grimper au tronc de l'arbre qui poussais sous la fenÃªtre de la chambre ou dormais Harry. MaugrÃ©ant silencieusement il grimpa lentement et silencieusement pour ne s'arrÃªter qu'a la hauteur de la fenÃªtre. ( Il faut le comprendre le pauvre, c'est pas Ã©vident de grimper a un arbre avec un gros bouquin dans les bras. ) S'Ã©tirant pour atteindre le rebord de la fenÃªtre qui heureusement pour lui Ã©tais grande ouverte ( pour permettre Ã  Hedwidge la chouette de Harry d'aller et de venir Ã  sa guise ) il finit par s'agripper fermement et entrepris de passer une jambe... puis l'autre. Toujours silencieusement pour ne pas rÃ©veiller les occupants, il posa l'imposant volume sur une chaise dont la peinture s'Ã©caillais et s'agenouilla au chevet du lit...  
  
- Harry... rÃ©veille toi (murmurant) le seul rÃ©sulta qu'il obtenus du jeune homme fut de se retourner dans son sommeil et de lui tourner le dos.  
  
- Seigneur, il dors comme une souche, pire que James pensa t'il rÃ©veille toi je te dis... rÃ©pÃ©ta t'il en retirant les couverture du garÃ§on. Visiblement contrariÃ© par la tempÃ©rature plutÃ´t basse Harry chercha ses couvertures Ã  demi endormis avent d'ouvrir les yeux. ( James c'est le nom du pÃ¨re de Harry)  
  
- Mmm pas dÃ©jÃ  le matin ... dit t'il avent de voir le ciel noir...et l'homme Ã  son chevet. Sirius!!! Un sourire Ã©claira immÃ©diatement son visage toujours endormis.  
  
Sirius serra son neveux dans ses bras.  
  
- Comment vas tu, tes moldus te traitent bien. ( " MOLDUS " c'est comme Ã§a que nous, les sorciers appelons les gens comme vous qui sont dÃ©pourvus de magie )  
  
- Je croule littÃ©ralement sous les corvÃ©es, et j'ai hÃ¢te de retourner Ã  Poudlard pour manger autre chose que des rÃ´ties et de la soupe... tant que je ne fait pas de magie ou que je n'en parle pas ils me laissent tranquille... ils m'ignorent pour Ãªtre plus exact. J'ai le droit de faire mes devoirs de vacance dans ma chambre et d'envoyer Hedwidge porter du courrier la nuit. Je n'ai pas encore dit que tu Ã©tais innocent pour... des raison pratique ( Sirius dut Ã©touffer un Ã©clat de rire ) et toi comment tu vas?  
  
- PlutÃ´t bien, le ministÃ¨re de le magie crois que je me cache en Pologne... Dumbledore (c'est le directeur de Poudlard ) essaie de trouver une preuve pour m'innocenter mais la seule preuve qui seras acceptÃ© par le ministÃ¨re c'est Queudver, nous devrons attendre de le pour pouvoir prouver mon innocence. Ã‰coute moi Harry, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... le ministÃ¨re surveille ta maison au cas ou tu-sais-qui dÃ©ciderais de te rendre visite et je ne peut pas rester longtemps. Il y a un livre sur ta chaise... apprend le par cÅ"ur et renvoie le Ã  Dumbledore quand tu auras finit. Maintenant je dois partir... oh... j'allais oublier... ne parle pas de ce livre Ã  Ron ni Hermione Dumbledore t'expliquera pourquoi en septembre. Et ne sort pas de Poudlard sous aucun prÃ©texte... depuis que tu-sais-qui est revenus et c'est la panique parmis les sorciers de nombreuses familles d'origine moldue ont Ã©tÃ© assassinÃ©es et beaucoup d'autres sont retournÃ©s vers tu-sais-qui... Poudlard est le seul endroit relativement sÃ©curitaire pour toi. Il serra Harry une seconde fois et repassa par la fenÃªtre... il Ã©tais dÃ©jÃ  rendu dans l'arbre quand Harry lui fit ses adieux.  
  
- Fait attention a toi.  
  
n  
  
n - promis. Lui lanÃ§a t'il avant d'atteindre la pelouse.  
  
Moins de trois secondes plus tard un chien noir se tenais sur la pelouse Ã  l'endroit exact ou Sirius Ã©tais un moment plus tÃ´t... il lanÃ§a un dernier regard sur le jeune homme Ã  la fenÃªtre et s'Ã©loigna Ã  toute vitesse vers un endroit plus sÃ©curitaire.  
  
Harry regarda son parrain disparaÃ®tre au loin... il fixa l'horizon une bonne trentaine de minute pensant au paroles de Sirius... grÃ¢ce au lettres de Ron et d'Hermione il savais que les meurtre avaient recommencÃ©s mais il ignorais que la maison Ã©tais surveillÃ©e par le ministÃ¨re de la magie... en y repensant il se dit que c'Ã©tait probablement pour cette raison qu'aucun mangemort n'Ã©tais venus jusqu'Ã  prÃ©sent... Sirius avais raison comme toujours le seul endroit sÃ©curitaire Ã©tais Poudlard qui Ã©tais protÃ©gÃ© Ã  la fois par de puissantes barriÃ¨re magiques, des sorts de protection et par la prÃ©sence de Dumbledore dont la puissance rivalisait avec celle de Voldemort. ( c'est le nom de vous-savez-qui... Harry est l'un des rares sorcier qui n'a pas peur de prononcer son nom. ) Avent de retourner se coucher il regarda la table des matiÃ¨res du livre... les trois premiers chapitres semblaient consacrÃ© Ã  de puissant contre sort ainsi qu'a des sort de protections , puis les trois chapitre suivant traitaient de diverses magies d'attaques... la plus grosse partie du vieux grimoire comprenais onze chapitre... quelqu'un avais tracÃ© a l'encre rouge une grosse flÃ¨che et soulignÃ© les onze chapitre.... il vis maintenant que le vieux grimoire comprenais deux section distinctes... "sort puissant oubliÃ©s" et "comment devenir animagus". ( pour les ignorant moldus que vous Ãªtes, sachez qu'un animagus est un sorcier pouvant passer a volontÃ© de sa forme "humaine" a une forme "animale" prenez exemple sur ce cher Sirius dont la forme animale est un chien.)  
  
  
  
eh voilÃ ... le premier chapitre est terminÃ©... le second vas suivre bientÃ´t si j'ai des reviews  
  
notre cher snape n'apparais pas immÃ©diatement mais a un certain point il prendre un rÃ´le trÃ¨s important... bonne lecture a tous, j'attend vos commentaires. 


	2. Bon jambon

Chapitre-2  
  
Bon jambon.  
  
Ce matin le soleil DissimulÃ© par de nombreux nuages noirs ne fit qu'une trÃ¨s brÃ¨ve apparition. Moins d'une heure aprÃ¨s le lever de l'astre du jour, celui-ci fut graduellement dissimulÃ© par une masse de cumulus ( c'est une forme de nuage, ceux qui ressemble a des "moutons") ceux ci furent d'abord blanc, puis gris avant de virer au noir... maintenant un orage menaÃ§ait d'Ã©clater au dessus de pivet drive. Oh Harry n'avais jamais dÃ©testÃ© les orages, au contraire ce dÃ©chaÃ®nement des Ã©lÃ©ments le fascinait il aimais bien s'installer sur le rebord d'une fenÃªtre et admirer les trombes d'eau tomber du ciel, le tonnerre rugir ( surtout si il Ã©tais assez fort pour que son "cher" cousin prenne peur et commence a paniquer. ) et les Ã©clairs zÃ©brer le ciel d'un noir d'Ã©bÃ¨ne, un vrai spectacle son et lumiÃ¨re pensait t'il. Les Ã©clairs, c'Ã©tait ce qu'il prÃ©fÃ©rais... grands, majestueux et aveuglant, il aimais beaucoup la fine cicatrice en forme d'Ã©clair qui ornais son front mais pas pour les mÃªmes raisons. ( eh ben ca non plus je vais pas vous dire pourquoi... la plupart le savent et les autres... ben OK... je vais l'expliquer mais pas dans ce chapitre rien que pour vous embÃªter. )  
  
comme l'orage menaÃ§ait d'Ã©clater a tout moment toute la famille Ã©tais Ã  l'intÃ©rieur. (ppff si on peut appeler "Ã‡a" une famille ) Vernon lisait son journal dans le salon et trouvais une excuse pour se plaindre du gouvernement, des lois ou des sentence trop lÃ©gÃ¨re des prison Ã  chaque article. PÃ©tunia assise prÃ¨s de la fenÃªtre Ã©tirais son cou au maximum pour pouvoir Ã©pier la voisine mais comme les volets de celle ci Ã©taient fermÃ© elle sembla passablement frustrÃ©e et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prÃ©parer le repas. Finalement Dudley plus calme qu'Ã  l'ordinaire se contentais de tuer des sorcier sur son nouveaux jeux vidÃ©o (Mr. AmÃ©rica against the evil wizards) il semblais adorer ce jeux pour une raison inconnue et semblais particuliÃ¨rement douÃ©. Heureux de ce moment de tranquillitÃ© Harry assit prÃ¨s de la fenÃªtre attendais impatiemment que l'orage Ã©clate. Comme celui-ci ne semblais pas vouloir Ã©clater dans l'immÃ©diat, il pris le livre de Sirius et entama le premier chapitre traitant des animagus dÃ©cidant d'Ã©tudier les sort plus tard. Ce chapitre traitais de l'histoire des animagus et de la rÃ©glementation auquel ils Ã©taient soumis, il y avais Ã©galement des rÃ©fÃ©rence aux animagus cÃ©lÃ¨bres et une liste des animagus dÃ©clarÃ©s au ministÃ¨re probablement passÃ©e date depuis un siÃ¨cle ou deux considÃ©rant l'Ã©tat du livre.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Les animagus Ã  travers les siÃ¨cles  
  
par Alberto Rivolli  
  
Contrairement aux croyances populaires la transformation en animagus n'est pas un sort, ni une magie, c'est une aptitude... un don que relativement peu de sorcier parviennent Ã  maÃ®triser cette capacitÃ© puisqu'elle doit Ãªtre acquise a une Ã¢ge assez jeune aprÃ¨s 17 ou 18 ans le don semble disparaÃ®tre ou comme je le crois ne peut simplement pas Ãªtre maÃ®trisÃ© par un adulte puisqu'il a terminÃ© sa croissance. Peu importe... si vous dÃ©sirer apprendre a utiliser ce don (Ã  condition bien sur que vous le possÃ©diez en premier lieu) et que vous Ãªtes relativement jeune ce recueil vous serra je le crois d'un grande utilitÃ©.  
  
La premiÃ¨re sorciÃ¨re a manifester le don fut une mexicaine du nom de Ã‰lÃ©na Dacosta en 1324, elle ne parvint jamais a comprendre ou a maÃ®triser complÃ¨tement cette facultÃ© mais obtint un rÃ©sulta admirable considÃ©rant qu'elle n'avais accÃ¨s Ã  aucune information convenable sur le sujet. Elle parvins Ã  atteindre semi-transformation demi sorciÃ¨re et demi condor... malheureusement elle resta captive de cette forme, ne pouvant comprendre la cause de cette mÃ©tamorphose ou trouver comment renverser le processus elle se donna la mort dans les crevasse de San-Juan. Elle fut retrouvÃ©e par des moldu qui la prirent pour un dÃ©mon et brÃ»lÃ¨rent son corps. Le premier a achever une mÃ©tamorphose complÃ¨te fur un jeune sorcier chinois en 1617 dont la fo...................... (il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par la voie perÃ§ante de PÃ©tunia.)  
  
-HARRY cria pÃ©tunia viens ici tout de suite.  
  
Mais quesqu'elle me veux encore celle lÃ , j'ai finit la vaisselle... mÃ©nage... vitres... Ã©poussetage... les toilette sont rÃ©curÃ©es... ques'que j'ai oubliÃ©?  
  
- J'arrive tante PÃ©tunia. RÃ©pondit Harry, il descendit les escalier en vitesse.  
  
- Ha Harry, te voilÃ  enfin fait plus vite la prochaine fois... Mon dudichou chÃ©ri veux du jambon et il n'en reste plus dans le rÃ©frigÃ©rateur je veux que tu aille en chercher Ã  l'Ã©picerie du coin au plus vite avent que mon petit chÃ©ri ne meure de faim.  
  
- Mais, l'orage vas Ã©clater d'une seconde Ã  l'autre.  
  
- Et alors, quelques gouttes d'eau n'ont jamais tuÃ© personne. (elle lui tendit un billet pour payer le jambon) et rapporte du cafÃ© pour Vernon aussi, le pot est presque vide. N'essaie pas de me voler le moindre sous, je vais compter la monnaie. Prend le vieux parapluie de Vernon et fait vite mon dudichoux chÃ©ris a besoins nourriture pour rester en bonne santÃ©.  
  
RÃ©signÃ© Harry pris le vieux parapluie trouÃ© de son oncle et parti sur pivet drive vers l'Ã©picerie situÃ© Ã  quelque minutes de marche. Le ciel avais de quoi inquiÃ©tÃ© Harry, visiblement les lourd nuage noirs Ã©tais sur le point de laisser tomber des trombe d'eau glacÃ©e... il pouvait le sentir dans ses veines, c'Ã©tait imminent. Il se mit donc a courir comme un fou avec l'espoir de pouvoir Ã©chapper a une douche froide offerte gracieusement par la nature. Harry aimais peut Ãªtre les orage mais seulement quand il Ã©tais au sec Ã  l'intÃ©rieur, pas quand l'orage en question se dÃ©versait sur sa tÃªte. Ã€ bout de souffle il finit par atteindre la petite Ã©picerie de mr. Jacob, Harry aimais bien les murs de bois et les nombreuse petites Ã©tagÃ¨res remplie de produits arrangÃ© comme une Ã©picerie du 18e siÃ¨cle. Mr.jacob Ã©tais aimable et offrais toujours une petite gÃ¢terie Ã  Harry quand il passait, un jour pÃ©tunia trouva une sucette dans la poche de Harry et le punit pour avoir volÃ© la sucette refusant de croire qu'il l'avais reÃ§u en cadeau de mr.Jacob, depuis cette journÃ©e il prenais soins de cacher les petit cadeau du propriÃ©taire de l'Ã©picerie soigneusement.  
  
- Bonjour Harry, quesque tu fait ici avec un temps pareil, tu veux attraper une pneumonie.  
  
- Ma tante Ã  besoin de jambon et d'un pot de cafÃ©.  
  
- Attend, je vais en chercher... (il revint une minute plus tard) eh voilÃ ... j'ai pris un cafÃ© bien corsÃ© je crois que c'est le prÃ©fÃ©rÃ© de ton oncle.  
  
Harry lui tendit l'argent... il lui remis la monnaie dans sa main avec 3 caramels au beurre, les prÃ©fÃ©rÃ© de Harry.  
  
- Merci mr.Jacob  
  
- Ã‡a me fait plaisir mon garÃ§on, quand je vois comment ils te traitent je me dit que tu mÃ©riterais bien une caisse de caramel rien que pour les endurer. Part maintenant, Ã  moins que tu ne veuille vraiment te faire prendre par l'orage.  
  
- Aurevoir... Harry partis Ã  la course, il pouvais entendre le tonnerre gronder. Malheureusement moins de 100 mÃ¨tres plus loin la nature se dÃ©chÃ¨na et Harry fut trempÃ© de la tÃªte au pied par une pluie glaciale. Il se dÃ©pÃªcha pour atteindre la maison des Dursley le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Il arriva Ã  destination moins de deux minutes plus tard, trempÃ© jusqu'au os il remis le jambon Ã  sa tante qui s'empressa de lui donner une serpilliÃ¨re pour essuyer l'eau qu'Harry laissais sur le plancher partout oÃ¹ il allais et de lui donner une punition pour avoir inondÃ© le plancher (Ã©videment il faut bien garder les bonnes habitudes... a part espionner les voisin, punir Harry est le passe temps prÃ©fÃ©rÃ© de tout Dursley qui se respecte.)  
  
Vernon qui avais entrevu Harry avec ses cheveux trempÃ©s lui hurla pour la milliÃ¨me fois d'arranger ses cheveux.  
  
Harry qui commenÃ§ait Ã  grelotter monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour mettre des vÃªtements sec, il se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain et se mis a chercher son peigne... il ouvrit le tiroir de gauche sous l'Ã©vier... mmm non la brosse en poil de sanglier qu'il y trouvais avec une pille de cosmÃ©tique appartenais Ã  pÃ©tunia... tiroir du bas... un rasoir une brosse de luxe... tout ca appartient Ã  Vernon.... il jeta un regard sur le comptoir... un peigne... gravÃ© avec des lettres d'or au nom de son cousin... mais ou on t'il encore mis mon peigne... ahh il finit par le trouver juste sous le miroir... il se peigna rapidement... ce fessant il vit quelque chose dans le miroir  
  
- Mes yeux... J'hallucine, il ont changÃ© de couleur  
  
Ils Ã©taient maintenant d'un bleu saphir... magnifiquement sombre... profond ... et BLEU  
  
il se frotta les yeux et regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir... ses yeux Ã©taient bien vert... du mÃªme vert qu'il avaient toujours Ã©tÃ©... sans la moindre trace de bleu...  
  
- j'ai des vision... manque de sommeil probablement Dudley me rÃ©veille 10 fois par nuit il ronfle trop fort...  
  
Il monta dans sa chambre et dÃ©cidÃ© de passer le reste de la journÃ©e a Ã©tudier le livre de Sirius et Ã  admirer l'orage dans toute sa puissance ( au sec cette fois )  
  
--------------------------------  
  
eh voilÃ ... c'est finit pour le second chapitre.... l'histoire commence plutÃ´t lentement mais chez moi on dit que plus l'attente est longue... meilleur c'est alors j'attend vos review avec impatience... le prochain chapitre pour bientÃ´t.. plus j'ai de commentaire, plus j'Ã©crit vite alors vous savez ce qui vous reste Ã  faire ^-^  
  
------------------------------ 


	3. confusion!!

Chapitre 3  
  
confusion  
  
Harry se rÃ©veilla trÃ¨s tÃ´t le lendemain, pas par choix mais parce qu'une chouette blanche atterris sur son estomac et lui donnais de lÃ©ger coup de bec pour le rÃ©veiller. Peu de personne le savent mais les hiboux sont des oiseaux trÃ¨s affectueux... et Hedwidge avais apportÃ© un prÃ©sent pour Harry... probablement pour dÃ©montrer son affection.  
  
- Oh non... Hedwidge, pour la milliÃ¨me fois les rats morts ne sont par mes aliment prÃ©fÃ©rÃ©s...  
  
La pauvre chouette ne comprenais pas pourquoi son maÃ®tre refusait un repas aussi dÃ©licieux... bof... mÃªme les oiseaux n'aime pas le gaspillage, elle mangea donc le rat et s'envola de nouveaux a la recherche d'un met qui plairais Ã  son maÃ®tre. ( elle savais bien que c'Ã©tait son anniversaire la coquine et quel est le plus merveilleux cadeau aux yeux d'une chouette... une souris ...lol )  
  
Harry savais pertinemment qu'il ne rÃ©ussirais pas Ã  se rendormir... il repoussait les couverture lentement reluctans Ã  sortir... il n'Ã©tais dÃ©cidÃ©ment pas une personne matinale. Encore Ã  demi endormis il repoussa une longue mÃ¨ches de cheveux noir qui lui retombais dans le visage et entrepris d'Ã©ti...... un instant pensa t'il... une mÃ¨che de cheveux... j'ai les cheveux court, sÃ»rement pas assez long pour me bloquer la vue...  
  
Il se passa la main sans les cheveux... lentement... tout Ã©tais a une longueur normale. J'ai du rÃªver, je suis encore Ã  moitiÃ© endormis pensa t'il.  
  
Les veux bleu hier soir... et maintenant des cheveux long... une hallucination... un rÃªve... ou rÃ©alitÃ©.  
  
Il opta pour le premier choix... une hallucination  
  
comme les Dursley dormaient toujours il sortis le livre du son parrain et repris sa lecture Ã  l'endroit oÃ¹ il l'avais laissÃ©e la veille.  
  
---------------  
  
Avent de songer Ã  courir les bois sous la forme d'on vous rÃªvez il est important de savoir que la forme animagus d'un sorcier dÃ©pend entiÃ¨rement de ce qu'il est. Il est impossible de choisir sois mÃªme la forme que l'on vas prendre aussi ne soyez pas dÃ©Ã§u de vous transformer en un lapin miteux au lieux du dragon auquel vous vous attendiez.  
  
Vous allez commencer par Ã©tablir une liste de toutes vos qualitÃ©s... je vous conseil de demander l'aide d'un amis ou de votre famille puisque beaucoup de sorcier se sous-estiment ou au contraire se sur estiment... souvent, sans le savoir l'on a tendance Ã  s'octroyer des qualitÃ© que l'on a pas ou Ã  se trouver des dÃ©faut qui sont inexistant. Or, comme la clÃ© pour devenir animagus est de se connaÃ®tre, de reconnaÃ®tre ce que nous sommes et de s'accepter tel quel avec ses forces et ses faiblesses vous comprendrez qu'il est capital de savoir quel sont nos atouts ainsi que nos failles. vous donc Ã©galement Ã©tablir une liste de tout vos dÃ©fauts sans en omettre un seul... c'est inutile d'avancer plus loing dans la lecture de ce livre si vous n'avez pas Ã©crit ces 2 listes dont l'importance est capitale.  
  
----------------  
  
Harry stoppa immÃ©diatement sa lecture... la matinÃ©e Ã©tais belle... parfaite pour Ã©crire une certaine liste tout en regardant le soleil se lever.  
  
Il dÃ©cida d'Ã©crire une lettre Ã  Hermione et Ã  Ron... tout en leur donnant des nouvelle il esserais de leur demander discrÃ¨tement quel Ã©tais ses qualitÃ©s et ses dÃ©faults.  
  
Il ouvrit donc la sa malle Ã  la recherche d'on rouleau de parchemin... il en trouva rapidement un... ce fut plus long pour trouver une plume... sa derniÃ¨re plume avais glissÃ©e derriÃ¨re un meuble et il dut chercher une bonne dizaine de minutes avent de voir l'extrÃ©mitÃ© d'une plume sous son bureau... s'Ã©tirant le bras il rÃ©ussit Ã  l'atteindre, mais maintenant il Ã©tais si poussiÃ©reux qu'un nuage de poussiÃ¨re se levais Ã  chacun de ses mouvement. AprÃ¨s avoir Ã©ternuÃ© une bonne dizaine de fois il s'Ã©pousseta rapidement. Se rendant Ã  l'Ã©vidence... il avais un urgent besoin d'une douche. Il entendais les Dursley qui Ã©taient maintenant rÃ©veillÃ©s... comme d'habitude il devrais attendre qu'ils aient terminÃ© de se laver et se contenter d'une douche froide... tiÃ¨de si il Ã©tais chanceux et qu'il restais un peu d'eau chaude.  
  
- hoooouuuu hhhhooooouuuuuuuuuuu ( Ã‡a c'est Hedwidge qui reviens de chasser avec un autre cadavre de souris biens appÃ©tissant pour Harry. )  
  
- Non merci Hedwidge, j'ai pas trÃ¨s faim.  
  
Cette fois Hedwidge Ã©tais dÃ©finitivement frustrÃ©e, tout ses efforts pour trouer la plus appÃ©tissante des proies comme prÃ©sent d'anniversaire et "Harry" ne voulais mÃªme pas faire l'effort d'y goutter... c'en Ã©tais trop. De nouveaux elle dÃ©gusta la "magnifique" souris morte et refusa de repartir en chasser une troisiÃ¨me pour ce maÃ®tre ingrat qui ne savais pas apprÃ©cier les bonnes choses. Elle dÃ©cida de retourner dans sa cage et de bouder Harry pour lui donner une leÃ§on...  
  
Repoussant pour la troisiÃ¨me fois une agaÃ§ante mÃ¨che de cheveux qui lui retombais toujours dans le visage il... un instant, j'ai toujours eus les cheveux court. Il se jeta littÃ©ralement sur le plancher, face contre le sol... Je sui certain qu'il Ã©tais sous le lit... rapidement il trouva le vieux miroir de pÃ©tunia, il Ã©tais brisÃ© en plusieurs morceaux mais le plus gros pouvais encore servir Ã  Harry si il faisait bien attention pour ne pas se couper. Il regarda attentivement dans le morceau de miroir poussiÃ©reux mais ne vit rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Ses cheveux toujours aussis court, ses yeux vert et non bleu comme il l'avais imaginÃ© la veille, son visage poussiÃ©reux... rien n'avais changÃ©. L'espace d'un instant il en fut presque dÃ©Ã§u.  
  
- Est-ce que je deviens fou? C'est une hallucination ou le manque de sommeil?  
  
Rapidement il se passa la main dans les cheveux... il replaÃ§a ses lunettes... en regardant sa main droite, il y vit 2 cheveux, noirs... et longs.  
  
Ã€ peine une demi-seconde plus tard quelque chose le frappa derriÃ¨re le tÃªte... la chose s'avÃ©ra Ãªtre une toute petite boule de plume grise que volait maintenant d'un bout Ã  l'autre de la piÃ¨ce poussant de petits cris surexcitÃ©. C'Ã©tais Coq, le hibou de Ron. Il portais une lettre ainsi qu'un paquet attachÃ© Ã  l'une de ses pattes. ( considÃ©rant la taille du minuscule hibou c'Ã©tait un exploit que de pouvoir voler avec un tel poids attachÃ© Ã  sa patte malgrÃ© la petite taille de paquet.)  
  
Non sans efforts, Harry rÃ©ussit Ã  attraper le petit volatile hyperactif il dÃ©tacha la lettre et le paquet... Coq commenca a tourner dans tout les sens espÃ©rant que Harry lui confie un second message pour Ron.  
  
------------------------------  
  
salut Harry,  
  
J'espÃ¨re que tes moldus ne te font pas trop la vie dure... ici tout vas bien... je me suis entraÃ®nÃ© tout l'Ã©tÃ© avec Fred et George pour devenir le prochain gardien de Gryfondor. Je ne suis pas si mauvais... les jumeaux pensent que j'ai une bonne chance d'obtenir le poste... quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai appris que Hermione Ã©tais sortie de ses livre et s'entraÃ®nais aussi pour devenir gardienne. Elle... une gardienne de quidish... j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser... gardienne de la connaissance oui mais de quidish!!!  
  
Joyeux anniversaire......... j'ai vus que tu avais l'Å"il sur l'horloge de ma mÃ¨re... alors je pense que tu vas aimer ton cadeau. Je l'ai achetÃ© dans un bazar magique la semaine derniÃ¨re... tu n'as qu'a toucher une aiguille et a prononcer le nom Ã  voie haute pour l'inscrire dessus.  
  
p.s. papa et persil ont un travail fou au ministÃ¨re... tu te doute bien pourquoi... c'est le retour de tu sais qui... mais il te font dire bonjour toute la famille te souhaite joyeux anniversaire.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ã€ l'intÃ©rieur du paquet Harry trouva une montre avec quatre aiguilles... autour du cadran on pouvait lire 6 mots Travail, Ã©cole, malade, danger, mort et maison. Il inscrit les nom de Ron et d'Hermione et de Sirius et garda la derniÃ¨re aiguille pour un usage futur... ( peut Ãªtre sa future copine on ne saura jamais... j'Ã©crit l'histoire mais je ne peut pas lire dans ses pensÃ©es) Il pris une plume et un morceaux de parchemin et commenca a Ã©crire une rÃ©ponse Ã  Ron.  
  
Salut Ron... Merci pour la montre elle est super....  
  
Bonne chance pour le poste de gardien ( je suis aussi surpris que toi pour Hermione )  
  
mes moldus ne m'aiment pas plus qu'avant mais je vais bien. J'espÃ¨re que toi aussi...  
  
il m'arrive des choses bizares... je pense que j'ai des hallucination, je suis certain que mes yeux sont devenus bleus et que mes cheveux Ã©taient long mais quand je regarde dans un miroir tout est normal??? N'en parle pas a Hermione, elle vas s'inquiÃ©ter inutilement c'est probablement juste un manque de someil.  
  
A bientÃ´t, Harry  
  
Il roula le parchemin et l'attacha Ã  la pate de Coq ( je ne mentione pas les 15 minute passÃ© a courir aprÃ¨s cet exitÃ© en plume..... ah zut je viens de le faire ) ce fesant il vis 3 autres hiboux qui aprochaient au loing... le temps de laisser partir Coq et ils seront arrivÃ© pensa Harry... probablement Une lettre de Poudlard et une de Hermione mais d'ou viens le troisiÃ¨me hibou?  
  
Une minutes aprÃ¨s que Coq soit repartis, heureux d'avoir une seconde lettre a livrer, les 3 hiboux arrivÃ¨rent atterrissant silencieusement sur le lit de Harry. Comme prÃ©vus le premier ( un gros mÃ¢le noir d'allure noble ) apportais la lettre de Poudlard contenant la liste du matÃ©riel scolaire et un billet de train. Le second portais une lettre avec le sceau de ministÃ¨re de la magie... son porteur, une chouette brune trÃ¨s calme, repartit immÃ©diatement sans mÃªme se reposer une minute. Le troisiÃ¨me hiboux (un grand duc portant une bague de la poste des sorcier... c'Ã©tait donc un hibou de location ) portais un paquet et une lettre, sÃ»rement Hermione pensa Harry.  
  
Il commenÃ§Ã¢t par ouvrir la lettre d'Hermione...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Bonjour  
  
Comment vas tu? Tout vas pour le mieux pour moi, Victor m'a invitÃ© a passer 2 semaine en Bulgarie au chalet de ses parents. Ce pays possÃ¨de une histoire incroyable... les pionniers de la magie illusoire viennent presque tous de Bulgarie et c'est Ã©galement lÃ  qu'ont Ã©tÃ© formÃ© les premier mages utilisant la magie Ã©lÃ©mentale. Il y a un musÃ©e de la baguette magique... les plus vieilles sont en argile cuite ou en porcelaine... fragile comme matÃ©riel, pas surprenant que les vieilles baguettes cassent aussis rapidement.  
  
Victor voulais jouer au Quidish mais comme tu le sais je ne suis pas trÃ¨s douÃ© pour voler sur un ballet... il m'a donnÃ© des leÃ§on de vol... j'ai compris pourquoi j'y arrivais pas avant. Maintenant je suis aussi mordue de quidish que toi, j'ai passÃ© le plus clair de mon temps Ã  voler avec Victor et a jouer au Quidish... j'ai mÃªme dÃ©cidÃ©e de m'entraÃ®ner pour le poste de gardien dans l'Ã©quipe de Grifondor...  
  
j'Ã¨spÃ¨re que tu vas aimer ton cadeaux, il te seras trÃ¨s utile cette annÃ©e.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Quand Harry eus finit d'ouvrir le paquet d'Hermione, il dÃ©couvrit un imposant volume intitulÃ© "les B.U.S.E. conseil pratiques et travaux prÃ©paratoire" ... J'aurais du m'en douter pensa Harry  
  
Il ne restait que la derniÃ¨re lettre... celle portant le sceau officiel du ministÃ¨re de la magie...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Et voilÃ ... c'est tout pour le 3e chapitre........  
  
dÃ©solÃ© si ca Ã  Ã©tÃ© long pour ce chapitre mais j'avais des examens TRÃˆS important... je promet que le prochain chapitre sera postÃ© BEAUCOUP plus rapidement.... dans 2 ou 3 jour promis... pas 2-3 semaine  
  
comme d'habitude les commentaires seront les bienvenus.... souvenez vous.. plus j'ai de commentaire plus j'Ã©crit vite....... je sais c du chantage.. et allors... hÃ©hÃ©hÃ© 


	4. la lettre du ministère (chp. très court)

La lettre  
  
La lettre du ministÃ¨re... l'enveloppe de parchemin lÃ©gÃ¨rement jaunie Ã©tait fermÃ©e avec un sceau de cire bleue portant l'emblÃ¨me du ministÃ¨re... Il ne l'ouvrit pas immÃ©diatement... habituellement que ce soit le ministÃ¨re des moldus ou celui de la magie une lettre apportait rarement une bonne nouvelle... il fit de son mieux pour deviner le contenus mais aucune idÃ©e ne lui vins... ahhhhhh oui... il se souvint.... c'est probablement pour m'informer que je suis autorisÃ© a faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard... je croyais que c'Ã©tait seulement Ã  la fin de l'annÃ©e mais apparemment je me suis trompÃ©.... il jubilais... que de possibilitÃ©s qui s'offrait maintenant Ã  lui... hÃ©hÃ©hÃ© finit de se faire mener par son oncle, finit de faire la servante ou la mÃ©nagÃ¨re... Dudley ferais finalement la diffÃ©rence entre un punching-bag et H-Potter... encore mieux... il aurais son mot a dire... plus besoins de menacer son oncle d'Ã©crire Ã  Sirius... il Ã©tais autorisÃ© a faire de la magie.  
  
Sa premiÃ¨re prioritÃ©... se venger de Dudley pour ses 14 annÃ©e d'enfer. Oh rien de vraiment mÃ©chant... juste assez pour avoir la paix et un minimum de respect.  
  
- Mmm le coup de la queue de cochon c'est dÃ©jÃ  fait ( excellente idÃ©e de Hagrid par ailleurs ) voyons.. quelle sont les faiblesse de cette montagne de graisse menaÃ§ante qui porte le nom de Dudley... quesqu'il aime... les jeux vidÃ©o... me faire punir... manger... encore manger... et ...... manger. Ahh une idÃ©e.. et si .. ah non Ã§a marcherais pas... ouiiiii je sais... ce sort seras parfait pour lui... hÃ©hÃ© avec Ã§a il seras totalement incapable de manger autre chose que des lÃ©gumes pour les deux prochains mois... ( niack niack niack ) adieux chocolat. Sucre et gÃ¢teries.  
  
Il ouvrit finalement la lettre du ministÃ¨re... son sourire partis en fumÃ©e... contrairement Ã  ce qu'il pensait ce n'Ã©tais pas une autorisation pour pouvoir faire de la magie... celle ci Ã©tais bel et bien obtenue Ã  la fin de l'annÃ©e. (tanc pis il garderais ce sort pour l'Ã©tÃ© prochain.. l'idÃ©e Ã©tais trop bonne pour simplement l'oublier ) Cette lettre provenais du dÃ©partement de la succession et obligations testamentaire... Ã©trange... ses parents Ã©tais mort depuis longtemps...  
  
----------------------------  
  
Mr-Potter...  
  
nous avons le regret de vous annoncer le dÃ©cÃ¨s de Md-Belloeil, morte le 29 juillet de cette annÃ©e Ã  l'Ã¢ge 45 ans dans l'aile des empoisonnements de l'hÃ´spital st-mangouste  
  
suite Ã  l'ouverture de son testament nous avons pris conscience de certaines information qui nous le croyons vous concernent hautement...  
  
vous Ãªtes priÃ© de bien vouloir vous prÃ©senter Ã  mon bureau dimanche prochain Ã  midi pour prendre connaissance de ces information.  
  
nos plus sincÃ¨res condolÃ©ances  
  
Avery Light  
  
dÃ©partement de la succession et obligation testamentaire.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Harry ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cette lettre... qui Ã©tais md- Belloeil... que fait t'il sur le testament d'une parfaite inconnue... et ces informations.  
  
Entre temps l'eau avais cessÃ© de couler dans la salle de bain...  
  
Harry rangea ses cadeaux et ses lettres et partis prendre sa douche histoire de se changer les idÃ©es... ce n'Ã©tais pas l'unique raison bien entendus... il en avais "vraiment" besoin. Ã€ chaque mouvement qu'il faisait un nuage de poussiÃ¨re volais littÃ©ralement dans la piÃ¨ce.  
  
Rapidement il retira ses vÃªtements et entra dans la douche... comme il s'en Ã©tais doutÃ© l'eau Ã©tais froide... les Dursdley avais complÃ¨tement vidÃ© le rÃ©servoir d'eau chaude. Il resta une bonne demi-heure Ã  rÃ©flÃ©chir sous les puissants jets d'eau glacÃ©e. Il Ã©tais tellement poussiÃ©reux qu'en sortant de la douche il Ã©tais certains de peser quelques livres de moins.  
  
Il fut heureux de constater que son apparence Ã©tais normale quand il fixa son reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux Ã©tais toujours du mÃªme vert Ã©meraude... les yeux de sa mÃ¨re... et ses cheveux encore court avec des mÃ¨ches qui semblaient se rebeller constamment contre toute tentative ayant pour but de les coiffer... un hÃ©ritage de son pÃ¨re. Rapidement il s'habilla et dÃ©cida de retourner dans sa chambre pour avancer ses devoirs de vacances... c'Ã©tait Ã©galement le seul endroit oÃ¹ Dudley ne venais pas l'embÃªter alors il passait le plus de temps possible dans cette piÃ¨ce.  
  
Le reste de la journÃ©e fut assez ennuyante... tout comme le reste de la semaine d'ailleurs... la routine quotidienne Ã©tais assez rituelle, ( vous voulez un horaire.. le voici ... difficile d'imaginer plus ennuyeux.... )  
  
6.00h rÃ©veil  
  
6.20h prÃ©parer le dÃ©jeuner  
  
7.00h manger son quart de pamplemousse avent de se le faire voler pas Dudley  
  
7.01h Ã  11.00h faire le mÃ©nage, les corvÃ©e et se faire emmerder par Dursley  
  
11.00h prÃ©parer le dinner (encore )  
  
12.00h servir le dinner (ca deviens rÃ©pÃ©titif lÃ  )  
  
12.30h manger les restes du dinner  
  
12.31h Ã  5.00h encore des corvÃ©es et du mÃ©nage.... et se faire emmerder par Dudley  
  
5.00h prÃ©parer le souper... ( pfff c'est pas difficile a prÃ©voir Ã§a )  
  
6.00h servir le souper ( ahhh je sais je me rÃ©pÃ¨te )  
  
6.45h devinez quoi.... encore des reste  
  
6.46h Ã  11.00h faire des devoir en cachette et Ã©tudier le livre de Sirius  
  
11.00h Ã  l'heure du dodo .... encore des devoir ou Ã©crire Ã  ses amis  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
P.S. ce n'est pas mentionnÃ© mais il prend Ã©galement le temps de se laver de se brosser les dents et d'aller au toilette quand le besoin s'en fait sentir... c'est a sa discrÃ©tion Ã©videment .  
  
E les hormones avec Ã§a... c'est qu'a son age ca commence a se faire sentir non..... et ben c'est pas de vos oignions petits vicieux... la vie sexuelle de notre jeune hÃ©ros ne vous concerne pas et si vous y tenez vraiment allez voir dans un des millier de fanfic pour 17 ans et plus.. c'est pas le chois qui manque... non il n'as pas de boutons d'acnÃ© ni de poil au menton ni .... euhhh ben l'a j'ai pas Ã©tÃ© voir a cet endroit... disont que ca non plus c pas de nos oignions lol  
  
ce chapitre est cour... baahhh j'aime bien vous torturer et vous faire patienter avent le chapitre que vous attendez tous.... ahh oui.. j'ai oubliÃ© de mentionner que ce fanfic est L'unique rÃ©ponse francophone au dÃ©fit de sÃ©vÃ©ritus  
  
pardon.. je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas trÃ¨s bon mais rassurez vous le prochain chapitre seras trÃ¨s long et je vais lÃ¢cher une grosse bombe.. hÃ©hÃ©h devinez c'est quois.... un indice, penser donc au titre de mon histoire...  
  
comme toujours les reviews sont les bienvenue,  
  
bye... on se revois au prochain chapitre ^-^  
  
windam qui est partie faire dodo 


End file.
